Little ones
by Bellflower's
Summary: Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy have been fighting. Which leaves poor Chica to watch it happen. Though, what happens when Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy are all turned into babies? And how long will they be like this until they break? ( Includes diapers, re-aging, and fluff. You have been warned! )


Hey ya'll! Its me, Maple! I have been active because of school and grades. But I'm back and back for good! And also just so you know, my other stories will not be going on. While they may be remade. They are longer being updated. But I have a new story, and its FNAF. And also has a lot of fluff and screaming in it. This story includes lots of diapers, crying, and regression. If you don't like those topics, don't read this.

Also, this story is based off a really old story by someone who left the fanfiction fandom long ago. The story was called Baby boom, and I loved reading it. And when the person left they left the story on a big cliff hanger. Which i'll try not to do! But, this story is based off of that, thought kinda different. But hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chica took out four small bowls, she hummed to herself as she set them down and soon they we're filled with pasta. The purple eyed bird smiled at her lovely looking bowls of food. She just couldn't hold back going on to herself about this. " Oo, these look lovely! " She chirped. Chica then picked up the bowls and set them on a larger plate, before heading out of the kitchen with the good looking bowls of pasta. As Chica left the kitchen, she headed toward the dining room. Down the halls she went, finally landing in neat room filled with nice pictures and a soft blue wall, with a nice white looking table in the middle of it. Thus, the table was not empty. There sat three tall animals, Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie. The three we're Chicas best friends, but sadly at the moment the other three we're not so found of each other. There was annoying faces, and snappy teeth, and glaring eyes batting in the room. Chica had no idea why, but for some reason they we're very mad at each other. Everytime she talked to them they seemed fine, smiling and happy. But the minute they got near each other, a fight broke out.

Chica tried to anything she could to stop the fights, but she learned at one point that she needs to them calm down on their own. Chica let her thoughts calm down as her normal smile came back to her face, she walked in the room as she set down the pasta bowls. Everyone stopped glaring quickly and directed their attention to the food. Bonnie face lit up as his bowl was past to him. He dug his fork in it, and starting to eat his dinner. Foxy had the same reaction, but his was very messy. He scarfed down the pasta, causing a creeped out glare from freddy. Foxy noticed.

" What be' the problem? " Foxy spat, not caring for the chewed up noodles he spat out. Freddy glared at him.

" That disgusting. " Freddy replied, who simply twirled his noodles on the fork and ate it. " Who in the living hell eats noodles like that? No one here! " Freddy was always fancy like this when it came to food. The bear can laugh at a fart joke, or if someone burps loudly you may get a small smile out of the bear. But eating dirty, grossed him out. And the look of disgust on the bears face, he was annoyed.

Foxy only gave him a nasty glare " O' really? Well jus' look at Bon! " The red fox pointed toward the purple rabbit. Granted the rabbit a bit messy, but he wiped his face, but he was eating kinda fast. But in Freddys eyes, this was gross. The bear glared at Bonnie, who returned the glare with a nasty one.

" Well at least I don't eat like flippin' bird! " He replied. Freddy hates birds, so this offended him deeply.

Then, a big fight broke out. Yelping, yowling, and yelling broke the peaceful dinner. And poor Chica could just watch in horror. She whined as Foxy at one point threw her food she was so proud of, and watched Freddy stomp on it. Bonnie just hid under the table, but threw a meat ball or two. Chica sighed loudly, as her mind gave up. The poor bird stood up and made her way out of dinning room. As she walked out, the fighting calmed down as the rest of crew realized that she was leaving. A slight guilt filled their faces as she left.

* * *

Chica fell onto her bed, letting her head rest in her arms. She sigh heavily as she heard them fight again, about something else. But she didn't care, there was nothing she could do. " What can I do for ya'll? " She said as he then flipped on to her belly. " I wish I could help ya'll. " She added to herself. No matter how many times Chica would ask what was wrong, they all say nothing. Does that mean she can do nothing? Chica let her thoughts run lose, soon letting them become slow and steady. A yawn left her beak, as the chicken crawled over to her pillow and under her blankets. The huddled her self into them, as she started to snore lightly.

7 : 0 0 AM

Chica woke up feeling light headed. The chicken stretched her arms/feather in the air as the peace of the morning left comfort, and quiet. A sudden thought let into Chica's mind as the fight hit memories. She growled as she stood up, still wishing that never happened. Before chica went stairs to meet the annoyed gang of friends. She took a shower, and rested in her bathroom forawhile. She dried off, and put a fresh bib on and down stairs she went. The down stairs was the pizzra part. Upstairs was rooms, dinning area, etc. Though Chica didn't have much to worry the pizzra because it was Saturday, meaning their closed until Monday. So no busy stuff, just relaxing. Chica finally made it down stairs. Instead of hearing some chatting, or some bird. A wail was the first thing that came to her ears.

Chica was caught of guard. She stumbled a bit as what ever was crying cried again. It didn't sound like a child crying, or anything like that. It sounded like a baby. Chica began to panic. " Oh god no, what if someone left their child?! " Chica began to panic, looking for any signs of a child. All got was the crying growing louder, and louder. Only meaning she was getting closer. Finally, Chica stopped herself by a small room. It was the work room, the room was pretty much a repair room. It was for if a light broke, or the arcade games needed to be fixed. But the only one who was in there most of the was Bonnie, and plus the door was always locked and only Bonnie and Freddy have the key to enter the room.

Chica looked at the door, realizing it was creaked open. The crying was coming from that room, and no other room. Chica sighed as she slowly creaked open the door, the crying of the baby seemed to slow down at the sight of the door opening. As Chica opened the door, she finally saw what was in there. A small, round, buck toothed, purple, and round eyed baby rabbit stood in the middle of the room. The small thing was sitting in a rather large purple tie, along with small wet streaks from his eyes, staining his fur.

Both the rabbit and Chica when frozen. They stared at each other. Both looked confused and terrified. Chica was mostly terrified at the words that we're gonna come at her mouth, and the answer to them. " B-Bonnie? " She whined as she crept toward the rabbit for a closer look. A curt, and quick nod gave her the answer.

" I don' know what happened! " Bonnie yelped suddenly, causing Chica to go wide-eyed at the bunnies words. " I was just sittin' here when I got tired, and then I blacked out and w-woke l-like this! " Bonnies words began to stutter as tears formed in his eyes. Chicas mother instinct kicked in as she scooped up the rabbit and tired to calm him down from crying again.

" Shh, its ok. please don't cry. " Chica pet the top of Bonnies head, as his wails become light huffing noises. Bonnie glanced up at Chica for a second before glancing back down. Chica didn't need to think twice that he was embarrassed. She heaved in a sigh as she set Bonnie into more of a sitting way in her arms. " Ok, now lets - " Before Chica could even say anything, a loud swear came from another room.

Chica glanced back in surprise, she remember the voice. Just younger. Chica held Bonnie tight in her grip, who was had seemed to hear the swearing. Soon, Chica was off again. She hopped around for awhile, like Bonnie, trying to make out we're the voice was coming from. Soon she found herself in the main stage area. And from under a small table, laid an annoyed red fox kit. " Foxy?! " She cried.

The small kit turned to Chica, which she got a better look of. Foxy's hook was gone, and replaced with a hand. And his eye patch was missing to, or laying on the ground in this case. Like Bonnie, Foxy was not fluff, and big eyed. Foxy just stared at Chica for a minute, then glanced at Bonnie. " Let this be' a dream. " yelped Foxy as he shook his head.

" How'd this happen? " Asked Chica.

" It just meself' drinkin' some water las' night, woke up like this. " Foxy replied. Chica whined, the story was like Bonnies, just blacked out and woke up a baby. Chica reached under the table and picked up foxy, who yelped at how high he was suddenly. At this point, Chica was worried that Freddy was like this to. If Bonnie, and Foxy we're like this, Freddy may have had the same thing happen to him. Chica stood fully up and off she went to find Freddy.

Finally, as she passed by the bath rooms, she saw a small body sitting near the mirror starring at himself. He looked horrified. Grossed out, and most importantly horrified. Freddy's fur seemed lighter, and his eyes we're big and round, and his tail was now small and stubby. Chica called the bears name. " Freddy? " Freddy yelped and looked back at Chica, he groaned as he realized that he was not only one like this.

Freddy then glared at Foxy. " YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU MOTHER FUCKER! " Bonnie covered his mouth at Freddy's word, Foxy looked offended.

" FREDDY SAID A NO-NO WORD. " Screamed Bonnie.

" Are ya kiddin' me? Your blamin' me? How could I have done this? " Foxy protest as he shook his head in disbelief. " An' why would I turn me self into a baby to' if it was me? " Snapped the kit.

Before Freddy could even speak, Chica jumped into the fight. " No one did anything to anybody. " Chica said, a tone in her voice meaning she was getting annoyed quickly with the fight. " We are gonna figure this out.. " Chica let her words trail off. " Hopefully, now come on Freddy, let me grab ya an- " Chica started to reach over toward the cub, who flinched at the bird and stood back.

" No, d-don't pick me up! " Freddy shouted. Chica growled in return to the the cubs shouts.

" Why not? " Chica and Freddy exchanged glances, before Freddy sighed.

" How long you will be carrying me? "

" Til' we get to the main stage. " Replied Chica. " Why? "

Freddy went silent. He titled his head as looked down the hall. He got a small nervous glance then shook his head. " N-no reason, let's just go. "

A curt nod from Chica, and then they we're off. Through the quick rid, Freddy seemed to not even glance down, or even glance forward. He just tired to stare at his paws the whole time, seemly ignoring the high walk. This didn't get past Foxy's eyes, who watched the the cub with one eye on him. " Are ye scared of heights? "

Freddy cringed. " No. " The answer was quick and curt. Foxy rolled his eyes.

" Sure. "

Finally, Chica made her way to the main stage and set everyone down on the stage. Though Chica hated to admit it, they all look really cute. Foxy's now fluffy fur and wide eyes, Bonnie's big ears and soft fur, and Freddy's light fur and stubbed tail. Chica giggled at the thought of them all in matching onesies. Chica wiped that thought out of her mind, she had more important matter and that was to help fix this. Maybe magic did this? But Chica know nothing about magic. But... Mari does. She also need baby supplies, she doubt that are potty trained.

" Hmm, ok you all wait here. I'll be right back. " Chica skipped out of the main stage and into the office. She gazed around the messy room. " Man, Mike needs to learn to clean up after his shift. " Chica then found the small phone, and picked it up and typed in the number for the other pizzra. A cheery voice answered the phone.

" Hello! " A perked up female voice. Chica smiled as she remember the voice.

" Chi, ( Toy chica ) How are ya? "

" I'm great, how about you? "

" I wish I can say the same, but, it's a long story. Here is what happened. "

* * *

Sorry if this was messy, the next few chapters that are typed up or in working are much better, trust me. You will love em! But for now, I hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
